Le Premier Jour
by RihemSnape
Summary: Alors que le monde des sorciers fête la disparition de Voldemort vaincu par un bambin et qu'Harry Potter arrive à la postérité malgré lui, Severus Rogue doit apprendre à vivre dans un monde où Lily n'est plus. Troisième partie du Prince de Sang Mêlé.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, voilà le premier chapitre de la suite d'"Un Mauvais Garçon" et de "La Mauvaise Réputation"!_

 _Il a été relu et corrigé par Polala (merci à elle!)._

 _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!_

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Le jour d'après**

Severus gémissait comme un animal blessé, affalé dans un fauteuil dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, le visage entre ses mains. Dumbledore se tenait devant lui, la mine sinistre sans rien dire. Le vieux directeur semblait attendre que son ancien élève prenne l'initiative de parler pour mettre des mots sur le chamboulement que venait de connaître le monde des sorciers cette nuit du 31 octobre.

Severus releva la tête. Un prisonnier d'Azkaban n'aurait pas eu une tête différente : on aurait dit qu'il venait de traverser l'enfer tant il semblait misérable et blafard.

\- Je croyais… que vous alliez… la mettre… en sûreté…, articula-t-il avec difficulté tant il était encore sous le choc. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça n'avait pas pu arriver. Lily n'était pas morte. Mais pour un homme comme lui, il était impossible de vivre dans le déni. Il savait qu'elle avait été tuée, il l'avait ressenti au plus profond de son âme. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester en vie, plus aucune. D'autant plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lui aussi disparu cette même nuit et que la traque allait commencer.

\- James et elle ont accordé leur confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas, répondit Dumbledore avec un calme agaçant. Un peu comme vous, Severus. N'espériez-vous pas que Lord Voldemort l'épargnerait ?

Le jeune homme respirait difficilement. Entendre le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres prononcé le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, mais les accusations, certes fondées, de Dumbledore étaient encore plus douloureuses à entendre. La vérité blessait et, à cet instant, il était l'animal blessé, au bord de l'agonie, qui aurait tout donné pour que l'on abrège ses souffrances.

\- Son fils a survécu, poursuivit Dumbledore.

Severus eut un mouvement de tête qui aurait pu donner l'impression qu'il chassait une mouche exaspérante. Que Diable cela pouvait-il bien faire que son fils ait survécu ? S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait sans doute eu un sourire ironique et il aurait répondu que c'était fort bien, mais accablé par le chagrin, il n'était bon qu'à quelques sursauts et tics qui trahissaient sa personnalité.

\- Son fils a survécu. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans ?

\- ARRÊTEZ ! Beugla Severus. Partie… Morte…

Son visage était tendu par la rage, la colère, et le désespoir. Il se détestait, il détestait ce sorcier qui lui parlait du fils de Lily, des yeux de Lily et à qui il avait vendu son âme pour sauver Lily sans succès. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre en parler. Son cœur était alourdi par le chagrin et il voulait la paix et non qu'on appuie sur le mal. Il était coupable, il le savait, c'était sa faute et il devrait vivre avec le reste de sa vie, n'était-ce pas déjà assez en soi ?

\- Serait-ce du remords, Severus ? Demanda le vieux directeur.

Quelle question idiote ? Ce vieux fou avait le chic pour enfoncer des portes ouvertes, évidemment que c'était du remords !

\- Je voudrais… Je voudrais, moi, être mort… avoua le jeune homme dans un sifflement roque.

\- Et en quoi cela servirait-il à qui que ce soit ? Interrogea Dumbledore avec froideur. Si vous aimiez Lily Evans, si vous l'aimiez vraiment, la voie qui s'offre à vous est toute tracée.

Severus donnait l'impression d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Il entendait le vieux sorcier parler mais il semblait refuser de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. Alors il demanda :

\- Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?

Une voix à l'intérieur de lui lui soufflait que l'idée de Dumbledore avait un lien avec ce rejeton dont il ne semblait vouloir cesser de lui parler. Ce gamin de un an monté en héros dans le monde des sorciers alors qu'il ne savait sans doute pas même parler. Ce sale gosse à cause de qui sa Lily était morte (une voix tenta de s'interposer pour lui rappeler que c'était lui qui avait rapporté la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il la fit taire. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, ç'en était trop.). Le fils de James Potter en plus, comme s'il ne devait rien manquer à l'humiliation que son ancien camarade lui infligeait. Et Dumbledore parla, confirmant ses soupçons.

\- Vous savez comment et pourquoi elle est morte. Faites-en sorte que cela n'ait pas été en vain. Aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de protection, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là…

Il avait lâché cette phrase avec une certaine nonchalance. Le sorcier le plus puissant depuis Grindelwald avait disparu cette nuit là, réduit à néant par un gosse d'un an. Pourquoi ce gamin aurait-il eu besoin de lui pour veiller sur ses pas. D'autant plus que le baby-sitting n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et un terrible danger menacera alors Harry Potter. Gronda Dumbledore.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Severus reprit le contrôle de sa respiration et un peu de contenance. Si Dumbledore pensait qu'un retour de son ancien maître était possible alors il le croyait. Si la rédemption de son âme se trouvait dans le fait de protéger le fils de Lily, alors il le ferait parce que ce gamin était la dernière chose d'elle qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir. Et… Merlin il était tellement désolé. Si protéger ce gosse pouvait lui permettre de se pardonner – mais il en doutait – alors il devait le faire. Que Lily ne soit pas morte en vain. Il protégerait l'enfant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans, ses anciens camarades mais...

\- Très bien, très bien. Mais ne le dites jamais à personne, Dumbledore, jamais à personne ! Cela doit rester entre nous ! Jurez-le ! Je ne peux pas supporter… Surtout le fils de Potter… Je veux votre parole !

\- Vous voulez ma parole, Severus, que je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous ? Soupira Dumbledore en baissant les yeux sur le visage à la fois féroce et angoissé du jeune homme. Si vous insistez.

Et l'affaire fut conclue ainsi.

Severus Rogue sortit du bureau du directeur et descendit dans les cachots ou le professeur Slughorn terminait d'étiqueter ses fioles. Il partirait fin décembre. Les événements du 31 octobre l'avaient achevé et Dumbledore comptait garder Severus Rogue au château désormais car les temps à venir seraient troublés pour tous.

Le vieux professeur de potions leva les yeux vers celui qui deviendrait son successeur.

\- Mon cher Severus. Commença-t-il devant le jeune homme dont la mine était toujours incroyablement sinistre. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir accepté de me remplacer à ce poste dès janvier. J'avoue que j'aurais pu attendre la fin de l'année mais… je ressens le besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça. Voulez-vous bien m'aider à ranger la classe ? Les première année sont intenables.

Rogue sortit sa baguette magique sans dire un mot et il commença à ranger sans bouger. Quand il eut fini le directeur de la maison Serpentard lui dit :

\- Merci mon garçon. Venez dans mon, ou devrais-je dire votre futur bureau prendre un remontant.

Rogue le suivit sans réelle envie. Il en ressortit plus tard, sans avoir avalé une goutte d'alcool, ayant accepté, par peur de paraître impoli, un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il avait laissé sur la table.

Il errait dans les couloirs jusqu'à une pièce qu'on lui avait attribuée et où il pourrait s'installer en attendant que Slughorn quitte ses fonctions. Il observait les murs familiers. Il revenait à Poudlard. Être ici c'était comme rentrer à la maison. Les murs, les pierres, tout dans ces cachots lui était familier et rassurant et il se surprit à soupirer de contentement. S'il devait passer par le Purgatoire, au moins pourrait-il le faire dans un lieu où il se sentait bien. Il se prit même à espérer, en apercevant la lueur grise douceâtre d'un fantôme que Lily viendrait le hanter car ne disait-on pas que les victimes hantaient leur meurtrier. Que cette perspective lui aurait été agréable. Un semblant d'elle, encore une présence, il avait la sensation que si elle lui réapparaissait sous une forme spectrale il pourrait continuer à vivre car la perspective de continuer à exister dans un monde où elle n'était plus lui était intolérable. Il avait besoin d'elle comme d'une drogue. Tant qu'elle avait été vivante il savait qu'elle était encore accessible mais désormais elle était dans un autre monde et cette pensée lui était intolérable. Dans sa tête raisonnaient ces mots qu'il avait un jour croisé dans l'un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque de l'école : « Sois toujours avec moi... prends n'importe quelle forme... rends-moi fou ! mais ne me laisse pas dans cet abîme où je ne puis te trouver. Oh ! Dieu ! c'est indicible ! je ne peux pas vivre sans ma vie ! je ne peux pas vivre sans mon âme ! »*

Et il leva sa baguette, rassemblant la pensée heureuse qu'il tenait envers et contre tous : Expecto Patronum. La biche sortit de sa baguette et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, terrassé par l'émotion. Si Heathcliff n'avait jamais revu Cathy, Lily ne le quitterait jamais. Elle avait été une partie de sa vie et sa mort semblait l'avoir érigée en une partie de son âme.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle faisait partie de lui pour toujours.

* * *

* Les Hauts de Hurlevent – Emily Brontë


End file.
